The present invention concerns an arrangement for the disassembly of a circuit board which carries various electromechanical as well as electronic components and which is coupled by mechanical forces to a housing, especially a clock housing.
It would be desirable that the drive mechanism of a clock including a circuit board and the various electromechanical and electrical components mounted thereon be easily removed from the clock housing for repair purposes.
It is an object of the invention to enable a circuit board, together with the components mounted on it, to be conveniently detached without any damage from its fastening within the housing if such action should become necessary.